Incorruptible
by VTPM
Summary: In the actual anime, Don Thousand corrupts Vector, turning him evil. This is what I think could possibly happen if he hadn't been corrupted. Enjoy!


"NO!" He screamed.

The Queen collapsed into his arms as he watched in horror.

"Mother!" He cried as he caught her. He felt his legs buckle beneath him and he fell to his knees, holding her protectively.

Her head rolled to the side slightly and she said, "Your Majesty, I will not let you lay a hand on our child." Then, she was silent.

"Shu- Shut up!" The King yelled at her, before collapsing as well, dead.

"Father! Mother! No!" He wailed. Grief shook his body as he held his mother close. He kept crying, unable to stop the racking of his body from his sobs.

These sounds soon caught the notice of the servants who were rushing through the halls, carrying about their business. When one finally opened the door, they were shocked by the sight of the Prince holding his mother, while the King was unmoving on the floor nearby.

"What happened?" The servant gasped, but the Prince could not answer.

The servant quickly went to tell the nobles what he had saw. When the nobles reached the room, they found both the King and Queen dead. They removed the bodies from the room, expressing their deepest condolences to the Prince.

The news of the deaths spread quickly through the kingdom.

The Prince was escorted to his quarters, where he asked to be left alone.

Several hours passed and the nobles looked for a probable cause for there deaths. They knew the King had died from his illness, for he had no wounds. The Queen on the other hand, had a stab wound in her back. The only person who had been in the room at the time was the Prince and the King, and, when they looked at the Prince's blade, being the King was unarmed, they found it covered in blood. There was only one answer to this mystery, and they had plenty of evidence to support it.

The Prince had murdered his mother.

* * *

Vector laid on his bed, crying into his pillow. Greif shook him as the memory of his parents' death rolled over in his mind, never ending. He remembered the fury in his Father's face, the blood from his Mother's wound, the one his sword had caused.

 _Why couldn't I have helped them? Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?_ He thought miserably to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Vector was shocked to see his door flung open with 5 or more soldiers pouring in.

Before the Prince could say anything, they were pointing swords at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his voice quieter and weaker than he would have liked.

One of the soldiers pulled out a scroll from his tunic and read, "Prince Vector's presence is demanded by the council. He has been charged with the crime of murder."

"WHAT!? I didn't-"

He was cut off by the soldier who was reading. "If you will not come willingly, you will be taken by force."

Vector sighed. "I will come..."

The soldier gave a curt nod and started down the halls, the other soldiers surrounding the Prince.

When they reached a large room, the execution plaza of the palace, Vector found that many people of the kingdom had gathered there along the balcony on the walls. He stiffened at the sight of the giant ax in the center of the room.

Once he stood before the nobles, they began to speak. "You have been charged with the crime of murdering the Queen, how do you plead?"

Vector found this to be a ridiculous question. "I plead innocent." He responded.

"What evidence do you have to support this statement?" They asked.

That caused Vector to stop and think. He had no evidence other than his word, which they obviously would not believe. "I have no evidence." He told them.

Vector felt an empty feeling growing in his stomach as they listed off all the evidence that pointed to him as the guilty party. _But I didn't do it...How can I make them believe me?_

"Do you have any arguments?" He was asked again, which he simply shook his head.

"Very well. You are found guilty of murder." Before Vector had completely processed what had just happened, he felt himself be grabbed by the back of his collar and dragged forward, stopping right in front of the ax.

His eyes stretched wide in terror.

 _They're going to kill me! But I'm innocent!_


End file.
